ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale(Walt Disney Film)/Soundtrack
This is the soundtrack of the 2019 American/Australian/Canadian hand drawn fantasy/adventure Walt Disney film, Undertale. Songs # Ruins(Mashed with other themes)(Opening Song) # Once Upon A Time(Sung by Asgore(Luke Hemmings) and Chorus(Undertale Cast)) # Your Best Friend(Sung by Flowey(Harry Irwin)) # Fallen Down(Sung by Toriel(Sierra Deaton)) # Ruins(Sung by Frisk(Calum Hood), Chara(Michael Clifford) and Chorus(Undertale Cast)) # Ghost Fight(Sung by Napstablook(Jack Hemmings), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Home(Sung by Toriel(Sierra Deaton) and Asriel(Shawn Mendes)) # Stay Determined(Sung by Frisk(Calum Hood)) # Heartache(Sung by Toriel(Sierra Deaton) and Frisk(Calum Hood)) # Fallen Down Reprise(Sung by Toriel(Sierra Deaton)) # Stay(Sung by Toriel(Sierra Deaton)) # Your Best Friend Reprise(Sung by Flowey(Harry Irwin) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Let's Be Friends(Sung by Chara(MIchael Clifford) and Frisk(Calum Hood)) # Turn Around And Shake My Hand(Sung by Chorus(Undertale Cast), Sans(Liam Payne), Papyrus(Ashton Irwin) and Frisk(Calum Hood)) # Papyrus(Sung by Papyrus(Ashton Irwin)) # Snowdin Town(Sung by Monster Kid(Tom Holland), Chorus(Undertale Cast), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Deltarune/Undyne(Sung by Monster Kid(Tom Holland) and Undyne(Mali-Koa Hood)) # Be Prepared(Sung by Genocide(Aaliyah Mendes) and Pacifist(Niall Horan)) # Megalovania(Sung by Genocide(Aaliyah Mendes), Pacifist(Niall Horan), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Waterfall(Sung by Flowey(Harry Irwin), Echo Flowers(Miranda Cosgrove, Drake Bell, Victoria Justice, Jace Norman and Ariana Grande) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Memory(Sung by Asriel(Shawn Mendes) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Don't Forget(Sung by Chara(Michael Clifford) and Frisk(Calum Hood)) # Dummy!(Sung by Mad Dummy(Ben Hemmings), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Spooktune(Sung by Napstablook(Jack Hemmings)) # Spear of Justice(Sung by Undyne(Mali-Koa Hood), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # It's Raining Somewhere(Sung by Sans(Liam Payne) and Frisk(Calum Hood)) # Dating Undyne/I'll Make A Monster Out Of You(Sung by Undyne(Mali-Koa Hood), Chorus(Undertale Cast) and Frisk(Calum Hood)) # Alphys(Sung by Alphys(Lauren Irwin)) # Metal Crusher(Sung by Mettaton(Harry Styles), Alphys(Lauren Irwin) and Frisk(Calum Hood)) # CORE(Sung by Alphys(Lauren Irwin), Frisk(Calum Hood), Chorus(Undertale Cast) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Wrong Number Song(Sung by ???(Tom DeLonge)) # Spider Dance(Sung by Muffet(Crystal Leigh), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Mettaton Medley(Sung by Mettaton(Harry Styles) and Chorus(Undertale Cast)) # Metal Crusher(Sung by Mettaton(Harry Styles), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Alphys(Lauren Irwin)) # Death By Glamour(Sung by Mettaton(Harry Styles), Chorus(Undertale Cast), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # For The Fans(Sung by Napstablook(Jack Hemmings), Chorus(Undertale Cast) and Mettaton(Harry Styles) # Undertale(Sung by Chorus(Undertale Cast), Asgore(Luke Hemmings), Chara(Michael Clifford), Asriel(Shawn Mendes), Toriel(Sierra Deaton) and Humans(Billie Joe Armstrong, Avril Lavigne, Mark Hoppus, Kelly Clarkson and Alex Gaskarth)) # Asgore(Sung by Asgore(Luke Hemmings), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chorus(Undertale Cast)) # Your Best Nightmare(Sung by Flowey(Harry Irwin) and Human SOULs(T.J Miller, Miranda Cosgrove, Ariana Grande, Billie Joe Armstrong, Kelly Clarkson and Mark Hoppus)) # Finale(Sung by Human SOULs(T.J Miller, Miranda Cosgrove, Ariana Grande, Billie Joe Armstrong, Kelly Clarkson and Mark Hoppus), Flowey(Harry Irwin), Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # An Ending(Sung by Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Star(Sung by Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Here We Are/Amalgam(Sung by Alphys(Lauren Irwin)) # Fallen Down Reprise 2(Sung by Toriel(Sierra Deaton), Asgore(Luke Hemmings), Undyne(Mali-Koa Hood), Alphys(Lauren Irwin), Papyrus(Ashton Irwin), Sans(Liam Payne) and Mettaton(Harry Styles)) # Hopes and Dreams/SAVE The World(Sung by Asriel(Shawn Mendes), Frisk(Calum Hood), Chara(Michael Clifford), Toriel(Sierra Deaton), Asgore(Luke Hemmings), Undyne(Mali-Koa Hood), Alphys(Lauren Irwin), Papyrus(Ashton Irwin), Sans(Liam Payne) and Mettaton(Harry Styles)) # Ghost Of You/His Theme(Sung by Asriel(Shawn Mendes), Chara(Michael Clifford) and Frisk(Calum Hood)) # Never Be Alone(Sung by Frisk(Calum Hood) and Chara(Michael Clifford)) # Undertale(Credits Song)(Sung by Asriel(Shawn Mendes), Frisk(Calum Hood), Chara(Michael Clifford), Toriel(Sierra Deaton), Asgore(Luke Hemmings), Undyne(Mali-Koa Hood), Alphys(Lauren Irwin), Papyrus(Ashton Irwin), Sans(Liam Payne), Mettaton(Harry Styles), Napstablook(Jack Hemmings), Muffet(Crystal Leigh) and Monster Kid(Tom Holland)) # Megalovania(Credits Song) # Battle Against A True Hero(Credits Song)